Unrestrained
by CarVie16
Summary: Part 3 of "Unforgivable" series. Killer Frost needs a team to face a threat that even she can't face alone. Assembling a squad full of anti-heroes and villains sounds like suicide, especially considering she's on a suicide mission. Can this unlikely group of misfits get along and save the world? Maybe not. (Spin-off from "Unforgivable" and "Unbelievable") [DISCONTINUED]
1. Journal Entry 52

**I know I've been writing a lot about Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost since "Unforgivable", but that's only because I love exploring her dark potential. While I loved how the TV show is handling Killer Frost, I'm slightly disappointed that she's always the henchwoman to villains like Savitar and Amunet Black. I wanted to see her be her own villain.**

 **I was supposed to be writing the Darkseid sequel right now, but I realized that there are some plot points that I want to add and explore to my "Unforgivable" universe and this spin-off is my way of doing that.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank Master Skywalker 121, Dark Suspense, godspeed 251, Steve993, NeoTyson, SwaggyB, DragonEmperor999, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, XWF1000 (sort of), and lupo95gxd for reviewing the final chapter of "Unbelievable".**

 **Before we get started, I'd like to point out a few things:**

 **\- If you've read _Unbelievable_ , then you know Barry is in the Speed Force. He will not be returning in this story, because, well, what's the point of this being referred to as a Killer Frost spin-off if it's starring Barry Allen/The Flash?**

 **\- I'm sure some of you are excited that I brought Bart Allen to my universe, but don't expect much. He's just a baby at this point. To tell you the truth, I'm planning a sequel set in the year 2046 starring the descendants of our favorite Arrowverse characters, but that will come after the Darkseid sequel. Until then, just enjoy some cute moments between Caitlin and her baby boy (who just happens to Barry's). Don't worry, Barry and Bart will meet one day. Just not in this story.**

 **\- Caitlin is going to be single in this story. I've balanced her character development and romantic side stories in the _Unforgivable_ and _Unbelievable_ , but this time, it will focus mainly on her as a character, not as a love interest. Oh, and I'm gonna refer to her as Crystal from now on, because, well, I just want to.**

In an abandoned A.R.G.U.S. black site outside of Gotham, the one called Caitlin Snow, known to the world currently as Crystal Frost, secretly a metahuman once known as Killer Frost, entered the warehouse and walked towards an old wooden table under the only functioning light bulb in the entire place. In her arms, Crystal holds a baby boy, whom she named after his father, Bartholomew Henry Allen. Instead of calling her son, "Barry," she calls him "Bart." The reason why would amuse anyone who would care to listen.

She looks down at her son and playfully pokes him on the nose, causing him to giggle. The sight of her son giggling brought a smile to her face. Who would've thought that someone so small and adorable can melt the heart of someone known as a cold-blooded killer?

"Okay, little one. Mommy has work to do so enjoy your bottle and, please, try to be quiet," said Crystal.

After feeding Bart with a bottle of milk, Crystal turns her attention to more serious matters. On the table are case files and a recorder. Suddenly, she can feel her free hand becoming colder, signalling that she's losing control of her powers. Instead of unleashing her fury to calm herself, like she usually does, she closes her eyes and takes deep breaths.

After regaining control of her powers, Crystal can see a confused look on Bart's face as he continues sucking on his bottle. Crystal noticed that a part of her hair turned white. She has yet to show the baby who she really is and what she can do, preferring to keep him out of the dangerous part of her life. After giving Bart a little shake, she picks up the recorder and turns it on.

"Journal Entry 52. This is, as always and at the moment, Crystal Frost. I am facing a crisis that, I will admit, is too much for me to tackle alone. Once upon a time, I formed a team to aid me in my personal vendetta some time ago, and considering what is at stake, I may need to do it again. But this team will require those who prefer to work in the shadows. What I'm facing, it can't be handled by the likes of Green Arrow or Supergirl, not because they're not qualified but because this mission requires both efficiency and confidentiality."

Crystal opens a couple of files and reads them.

* * *

 _"Slade Wilson, a.k.a. Deathstroke. Former A.S.I.S. operative. Former mercenary. Former husband of Adeline Kane. Father of Joe and Grant Wilson. Specializes in hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship, and artillery. He currently travels the world with one Helena Bertinelli, a.k.a. Huntress. Son of deceased crime lord Frank Bertinelli. Convicted of mass murder. Sent to serve a sentence at Iron Heights. Escaped. I must admit, those two do make one badass couple."_

* * *

Somewhere in Bludhaven, Deathstroke and Huntress are currently engaged in a fight with a crime gang in a warehouse. Both of them were hiding behind a pile of crates to protect themselves from gunfire. With correct timing, they peer around the corners to take their shots. Deathstroke used his guns while Huntress used her crossbow pistol.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend our second date," said Huntress.

"If memory serves, you were the one who owed them money," said Deathstroke.

"Uh, they overreacted," said Huntress.

"Let's discuss this once we're out of this mess," said Deathstroke. "Shoot the lights."

Huntress did as Deathstroke said and shot every light bulb in the room, blinding the gunmen. The two masked individuals come out form behind the pile and started advancing towards the gunmen, using the darkness to their advantage. Huntress puts arrows in three thugs, kicks one towards a window, and slams one's head on a crate. Deathstroke uses his sword to kill all the remaining armed men, as well as using his fists when up-close combat was required.

The last man standing had a grenade launcher. He was about to fire, until Huntress fired a crossbow into the firing hole.

"Slade!" yelled Huntress.

Huntress and Deathstroke jump out of a window as the grenade launcher exploded, destroying the man carrying it and incinerating every body inside the warehouse. The two vigilantes were only blown away by the blast, but they crashed to the ground almost unscathed.

"Next time we go on a road trip, I get to decide our destination," said Deathstroke, taking off his mask.

"Oh, now you're getting cold feet?" asked Huntress.

"Do I have to remind you about the Bahamas?" replied Deathstroke.

Huntress rips off her mask so Deathstroke can see how antagonized she was by his rude tone.

"Hey, you started that fight," reminded Huntress.

"Only because the people who came after us were after you," said Deathstroke.

The two quit bickering when Huntress' phone beeped. An anonymous number gave her an address, a date, and a message: "I know who you are."

* * *

 _"Tatsu Yamashiro, a.k.a. Katana. Japanese. Widow. Survivor of the chemical outbreak that occurred in China seven years ago. Currently a member of the Crescent Order. Swordsmanship is matched only by a few."_

* * *

Tatsu Yamashiro was currently meditating in her quarters. Sensing presence near her, she immediately stands up and draws her sword, holding its point close to the throat of what turns out to be a member of the order. He holds a scroll that he wished to deliver to her. Tatsu puts her sword back in her sabbath as she takes the scroll from her fellow warrior. She unrolls it and reads the message, which was written in Japanese. In English, it says:

"Gotham. 246 Blood Street. Don't tell Oliver Queen. You have two days to make your choice. If you waste all that time, I'll come for you myself."

* * *

 _"Leonard Snart, a.k.a. Captain Cold. Former criminal. Member of the now retired Legends. Husband of Sara Lance, the White Canary. Cold is his name, cryogenics is his game. Possesses a gadget called the Cold Gun, a weapon that can stop even The Flash."_

* * *

Leonard Snart was living a quiet life in Ivy Town with his wife, Sara Lance, who was five months pregnant. If you would ask Leonard, he found the domestic life boring. Luckily, so did Sara. But they both chose to hang up their suits to live a life where they can raise a child in peace, no matter how boring their current life was. Sure, Oliver and Laurel are at peace with balancing their vigilante life, political life, and parenting life, but Leonard and Sara chose to take a different path in their marriage. Although, they were considering getting back to their vigilantism life some time after the baby was out. Surely, they can find a sitter, right?

It was movie night for the married couple. Tonight, they were watching _Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back_. Sara sat down leaning against her husband, who kept his hand on her stomach, as if he was petting the baby. They were already at the part where Leia confesses her love for Han, who replies with a simple "I know" before being frozen in carbonite.

"Poor Han," said Sara.

"But we know how it turns out," said Leonard.

"Still, at that point, you'd think their love is doomed," said Sara. "Reminds me of the times when our love was doomed."

"You mean me dying and then betraying you for the Legion?" questioned Leonard.

"But I always knew we'd pull through," said Sara.

Sara and Leonard engage in a tender kissing session, only to be interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"I'll get it," said Leonard, kissing Sara one more time before getting up.

Leonard answers the phone. Once he heard whose voice on the other end belongs to, a frown shows up on his face. Sara notices this and becomes worried as she pauses the movie. Leonard hangs up and sits back down next to his wife.

"What happened?" asked Sara.

"I just got a call from an old friend," said Leonard. "Someone needs Captain Cold to get back out there."

"And you didn't bother to mention that you're married?" asked Sara.

"This person already knew that," said Leonard.

"You're being awfully clandestine," said Sara.

"Trust me. You know who it was, you'd freak out," said Leonard. "Apparently, the job requires superheroing from the shadows and it comes with a promise of a reward."

"A lot of money?" asked Sara.

"$1,000,000," answered Leonard.

"You seem tempted," said Sara, reading her husband's face.

"If I do accept it, it's not because I want the money for me. It's because I want it for us," said Leonard. "We've burned a lot of cash on this house, the furniture, and the constant repairs to the damage caused by your mood swings."

Sara smiled in amusement, remembering her emotional breakdowns because of mood swings caused by her pregnancy.

"I think you should take it," said Sara.

"I can't do that," said Leonard. "I'd rob you of a husband and our child of a father."

"You said that you would win that money for us, so go," said Sara. "Believe me, I wish you'd stay out of this, but you did say this job required superheroing, right?"

"Well, a different kind of superheroing, but it still involves saving the world and all that junk," said Leonard.

"The baby and I will be fine, Len," said Sara. "You, you missed being out there, don't you? I wish I can stop you, but I would prefer if you go, only because I want you to show me that you're still the man I love."

Sara grabs Leonard's hand and puts it on her stomach.

"Do it for our child," pleaded Sara.

* * *

 _"John Constantine. Exorcist. Demonologist. A wizard, as a kid would say. Fancies himself a gambling man. Owes a lot of people money, including one Esrin Fortuna. Charming rapscallion with a penchant for dark arts and a basic taste for women, I can see why Oliver Queen trusts him so much."_

* * *

John Constantine was currently walking down the streets of Opal City, smoking a cigarette and ogling at beautiful women he walks pass by. He stops when he heard a woman being mugged in an alley by a man. As much as he didn't want to get involved, he had to do something.

Constantine snaps his fingers and sends the man flying into a dumpster. He even closed the lid for good measure. The girl looks at him strangely. He just winks at her before walking away. Once again, he stops, only because a voice called out for him.

"Constantine!"

"Oh, what now, Fortuna?" asked Constantine, turning around. "I promise I'd pay you. Just not today."

"Someone left me a message that was intended for you," said Fortuna.

Fortuna takes out a letter and magically raises all of what appears to be shattered pieces of ice out of it. With a wave of her finger, she puts the pieces together to form a message. It says:

"You owe one, Constantine. KF."

"Who's KF?" asked Fortuna.

"Someone I owe a lot of money to," said Constantine, putting emphasis on "a lot."

* * *

 _"Laurel Lance... or to be more specific, Laurel Lance from Earth-2, a.k.a. Black Siren. Developed a supersonic scream from S.T.A.R. Labs' particle accelerator explosion. Sadistic, dirty, and looks that could kill, she's everything I could ever ask for a partner."_

* * *

In Hub City, Laurel Lance, or Dinah Drake, having accepted an old friend's offer of a new life, if reluctantly, is sitting by herself at a bar, drinking a glass of scotch. One drunk man decided to sit next to her, making eyes at her.

"You waitin' for someone, sweetheart?" asked the guy. "I'm Ron, by that way."

"Well, Ron, if you must know, I don't date married men," said Laurel.

Ron looks at the wedding ring on his finger. He takes it off and puts in his pocket.

"Oh, what the missus doesn't know won't kill her," said Ron, flirtatiously putting an arm around Laurel.

"Well, allow me to give a nice and clear answer," said Laurel.

Outside the bar, Laurel makes out with the man before screaming into his ears, blowing his eardrums and killing him. She abandons the scene before anyone came. She returns to her apartment building to find a message on her door. It says:

"You wanna play, Lance?"

* * *

 _Two days later..._

Tatsu arrives at the A.R.G.U.S. black site in Gotham via a motorcycle. She enters the door to find no one. She did, however, hear the sound of a car approaching. A black Lamborghini with a stylish purple hood stopped at the black site. Exiting the vehicle are two individuals she did not recognize. One was a woman with long, straight black hair sporting a black jacket over a purple top. The other was a grown man with an eyepatch and thick facial hair.

"Who are you?" asked Tatsu.

"Who are you?" asked Helena back.

"I came here because someone sent me a message," said Tatsu.

"Funny. We received a message as well," said Slade.

"Maybe we're here for the same reason," said Helena.

"Well, it's always nice to have company."

John Constantine makes his presence known with his usual charming tone. He looks back and forth between Tatsu and Helena and smiles at them flirtatiously.

"Don't even think about it," warned Slade, reaching for his sword just to warn the magician about making a move on Helena.

"Actually, why don't you think about it?"

Laurel shows up out of nowhere, smirking at Helena, as they knew each other. Helena puts a hand on her crossbow pistol just in case a fight breaks out.

"Must we fight, people?"

Leonard Snart, who just happened to be sitting down on a crate the whole time, revealed his presence.

"Lance," greeted Leonard.

"Snart," greeted Laurel.

"I see some of you have history," said Tatsu.

"Shall we go inside?" suggested Leonard.

All six individuals entered the warehouse. It was dark, mostly because every window was shut. One light bulb was functioning and underneath it stood a face that almost all of them recognize. Crystal Frost, her hair glowing white and her lips sparkling blue. She was wearing an icy blue leather jacket zipped halfway up over a black top, black tights with a snowflake symbol on the belt buckle, and black heeled shoes. In her hands, she carried a sleeping baby with brownish red hair.

"Hello, everyone," greeted Crystal. "Let's talk business."

 **Oh, and before you complain about why Batman is not here, the Gotham thing is just a fun nod. Arrow 6x02 confirmed that Gotham exists on Earth-1, so I thought I might use it, but don't be expecting Bruce Wayne to pop up.**


	2. Briefing

**Before we get started, I just want to say one thing. I haven't really watched John Constantine's TV show. I've only seen him in that one episode of Arrow, so his magic in this story may have to stray away from the source material. I am aware of this when I chose him to be a big part in this story, but I needed a seventh member. I've gone through Ragman, Artemis, even Vixen (Mari McCabe), but in the end, I decided to choose the one character I will actually have real trouble writing. While I can keep him in character in terms of personality (his charisma, sarcastic sense of humor, a bit of a flirt), I'll still try to make sure his magic resembles the dark arts and his incantations are Latin. So, I'm very sorry if he's not so accurate to Matt Ryan's portrayal.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to DragonEmperor999, Master Skywalker 121, TheLifeStruggleIsReal, Steve993, godspeed 251, lupo95gxd, NASCAR1402, sara . holliday . 7777, and AgentAIesia94 Marvel for reviewing the first chapter.**

 ** _To lupo95gxd_: Yeah, I thought it would be fun to make the start of my story much similar to how Rip Hunter recruited the Legends.**

Deathstroke and Huntress immediately draw their weapons. The white-haired woman is someone they not only recognize but also someone who has wronged them.

"I take it you two have a negative history with our friend here," guessed Leonard.

"Oh, you have no idea, Snart," said Helena.

"Easy, Helena. I didn't invite you here to kill you," said Crystal.

"Then why are we here?" asked Helena.

"I invited you all because I need your help," said Crystal.

"Help with what, luv?" asked Constantine.

"Before I tell you, Ms. Bertinelli, Mr. Wilson, please drop your weapons. We're all friends here, more or less," said Crystal.

"I'm gonna need more convincing, Ms. Snow," said Slade.

"Ms. Snow?" Constantine was confused.

"See the little guy here?" Crystal gestured to her baby boy. "I don't want to wake him up."

Crystal gives Bart a kiss on the forehead. Helena and Slade put away their weapons, agreeing that they shouldn't disturb a sleeping baby.

"Now, if you would gladly step into my office," said Crystal.

Crystal leads the five individuals to another side of the warehouse. It was a good thing that it was morning, because all but one of the lights in the warehouse is inoperable. Crystal tells everyone to stand on what appears to be a metal platform.

"Let me guess. Secret underground lair?" guessed Leonard.

Crystal takes out a little remote and pushes the button. The platform begins to descend underground. A hatch seals the hole so no one will know.

"I thought a black site is supposed to be untouched, with the exception of booby traps, of course," said Helena.

"Well, when it comes to A.R.G.U.S., they always want to be prepared," said Crystal.

The platform stops descending. The lights were activated, revealing a secret base, filled with computers, weapons, and all kinds of equipment.

"Cozy," commented Leonard.

"I made a few changes of my own," said Crystal.

"Smuggling weapons in Gotham, not exactly a bright idea," said Deathstroke.

"We break the law to do better, that's all that matters," said Crystal.

"It's impressive how many people Oliver Queen has inspired," said Tatsu.

"Take the time to admire the place," said Crystal. "I prefer to keep my baby boy out of this."

Crystal walks away to the base's office to tend to her baby in private.

"Where did she get that baby?" wondered Helena.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea," said Leonard.

And so, Crystal's new "team" take a tour around the base. Helena had her sites on the array of purple arrows, both ordinary and trick ones. Slade takes a look at the guns on display. From handguns to assault rifles, the base had it all. Constantine sits down on the couch in front of a big screen TV. He turns it on and watches _Supernatural_. Leonard finds components on a desk that resemble those that make up his Cold Gun. Tatsu found a Japanese style rug near the corner. Laurel eyes a table filled with throwing stars, which captured her interest.

"Okay, I admit. The toys are pretty cool," said Helena. "But I'm still not so sure about this."

"We haven't even been debriefed and already you're thinking about leaving," said Leonard.

"Snow and I aren't exactly the best of friends. Hell, we're not friends at all," said Helena.

"Well, she and I aren't friends either, but I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt," said Leonard.

"Excuse me? Why do you call her 'Snow'?" asked Constantine, confused. "Is that an insult or a nickname?"

"Apparently, Mr. Voodoo here hasn't been informed of the truth," said Laurel. "Yes, Mr. Constantine, I'm aware of your talents. Ms. Frost likes to keep tabs on potential allies and enemies."

"You've worked with our caller before," guessed Tatsu.

"And may I say, she's the best partner-in-crime I could ever ask for," said Laurel.

"I'm no criminal," said Tatsu.

"Neither am I," said Constantine. "Well, not the traditional, at least."

"I'm not looking for criminals, John."

Crystal had walked out of her office, slowly closing the door as to not wake up her son.

"I chose you all specifically for a reason," said Crystal. "I need people who are capable both in their own way and in staying in the shadows."

"Is that why you didn't call Team Flash and their friends?" asked Laurel.

"That, and also because they won't trust me," said Crystal.

"And you think we will?" questioned Slade.

"Slade, no matter what's happened in the past between us, I asked for your help because I am desperate," said Crystal. "Believe it or not, like you, I'm a changed person. I'm trying to do better. What I'm asking you to do, it's another step towards redemption."

Slade glares at Crystal. He was definitely not going to be quick to trust her, considering she betrayed him the last time they worked together, not to mention she left him for dead during Star City's second earthquake. But then he thought about her baby son. Parenthood can change a person, and he remembers his desire to become a father to his son, Joe, again.

"Fill us in and I'll consider," replied Slade.

Crystal smiled a little, glad that they're getting somewhere. She asks everyone to follow her towards the main computer of the base. She turns it on and shows everyone a picture and profile of a middle-aged man.

"Clifford DeVoe," said Crystal. "History professor at Central City University. Retired following the the Central City catastrophe. Returned during the rebuilding. Married to one Marlize DeVoe."

"What's so special about some college professor?" asked Laurel.

"Always the impatient one, Lance," said Crystal, smirking. "I missed that about you."

"Ooh, BFFs, huh?" commented Leonard.

"Anyways," continued Crystal. "Four years ago, DeVoe was exposed to S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator. Security footage showed that he was wearing some sort of hi-tech thinking cap during the event."

"He wanted to be struck," guessed Tatsu.

"The dark matter supercharged his cap and rewarded him with intellect beyond imagination," said Crystal. "He knows virtually everything. From history to science to mathematics, he can answer any question you throw at him. He has a seriously warped way of thinking."

"Let me guess. He calls himself The Thinker," guessed Laurel.

"No, but I'm sure Cisco would name him that," said Crystal, hanging her head in sadness, remembering her deceased friend.

"You lost him," guessed Tatsu.

"Not important right now," said Crystal. "History books from the future, don't ask me how I know, say that DeVoe was destined to be one of greatest enemies The Flash has ever faced."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" asked Laurel.

"It's beyond your understanding," said Crystal.

"Try us," dared Slade.

Crystal shows them the footage of the electrical storm that threatened to destroy Central City last year. "Savitar was a prisoner of the forces behind that storm. After he and his replacement were freed, the Speed Force, that's what it's called, needs a prisoner to keep its energy stable."

"So, the Speed Force is a prison for speedsters?" asked Helena, trying to understand.

"And DeVoe wants him out of it," said Crystal. "Don't know what or why, but we can't allow him to bring The Flash back. He sacrificed himself to save his city, and I'm not gonna let that man waste that sacrifice. To put it bluntly, we're changing the future."

"Do you know where he is?" asked Helena.

"At the moment, no," said Crystal. "With that enhanced intellect of his, he discovered I was alive and looking for him. He moved out of Central City last month and I've been trying to look for him since."

"What about his wife?" asked Leonard.

"She's involved in his plans," said Crystal. "She has a master's degree in engineering and robotics. She designed the samurai android that attacked Central City three months ago. She's quite the mechanic, I must say."

"The Mechanic," said Constantine. "Is that what this Cisco would call him?"

"Finding DeVoe is hard enough, but he has conspirators all over the country and we need to find them to keep them from keeping his work alive," said Crystal. "We take out his contacts before we find him. Problem is that he'll be expecting that. He knows our move before we do. I'm sure he's already aware that I've contacted all of you for help."

"So, you've found someone who actually beats you at your own game?" asked Laurel.

"DeVoe may be one step ahead of us, but that's what I'm counting on," said Crystal. "I can't take him down on my own. That's why I called for your help. The question is, will you help me?"

"Why should we help you?" asked Helena.

"Because I can promise each of you a reward for your assistance," said Crystal.

"Like the $1,000,000 you promised me?" asked Leonard.

"There's nothing you can offer me," said Tatsu.

"I don't expect you to follow me into the battlefield. I am merely asking you to consider," said Crystal.

"Considered. I'm in," said Laurel.

"I expected as much," said Crystal with a half-smile on her face. "All of you can take the time to consider my offer. Just don't stay out too late. You never know when some masked vigilante with pointy ears is watching.

"You actually buy that myth, Snow?" laughed Laurel.

Crystal ignores Laurel and faces the Japanese swordswoman. "Ms. Yamashiro, I believe you and me need to have a talk."

Tatsu follows Crystal to her office, leaving the others to exchange looks.

* * *

At a coffee shop nearby, Leonard Snart was having a double espresso as he thinks about Crystal's offer. There was still some hatred he felt for her for taking Mick away from him. However, after discovering that she was alive and helping The Flash, he had changed his perspective on her. Despite his doubts, he truly believes that she is trying to be better, much like he was when he joined the Legends.

"Looks like you could use a drinking partner."

Laurel Lance, wearing a short black wig, sits down across the former criminal, drinking a cup of cappuccino.

"Although, that's usually something someone says at a bar, not a coffee shop," added Laurel.

"What are you doing here, Lance?" asked Leonard.

"First of all, I'd like to say congratulations," said Laurel. "Sara's a truly special girl."

"You don't know her," growled Leonard.

"No, but I know she's a better person than my Sara ever was," said Laurel. "She was a conniving, ungrateful slut and we never got along. Our sibling rivalry elevated to the point where I wished she was never my sister. When she died, I didn't mourn for her. I didn't even attend her funeral."

"That's cold, Lance," quipped Leonard.

"Then you can say we have something in common," said Laurel, sneakily holding Leonard's hand.

Leonard moves his hand away from Laurel's and glares at her. Laurel pretended to pout, as if she was hurt by his rejection.

"You came here because of the money, right?" asked Laurel.

"It's for my family, not for me," said Leonard. "Sara and I decided to live off our own instead of relying on Queen to provide for us. Safe to say it's been difficult, but we've pulled through."

"You're trying to make an honest living, but it bores you," guessed Laurel.

"Sara is the reason I came," said Leonard. "She knows how much I missed putting on this coat. She also knows that I would do this for her and..." Leonard stopped, not wanting to reveal a crucial piece of information with the woman sitting across him.

"And what?" asked Laurel.

"None of your business," said Leonard.

"She's pregnant," guessed Laurel. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry. I'll keep my hands off her."

Laurel drinks her coffee with a smug look on her face. All Leonard can do is glare at her, making sure she doesn't try to pull a fast one on him.

"What about you?" asked Leonard. "You're just going to come crawling back to Snow because you get to kill and destroy?"

"I love my job," said Laurel. "But I also care about her. She's like the sister I've always wanted. Speaking of sisters, where's yours?"

"She decided to stay in 2166 with Rip Hunter," said Leonard sadly, missing his sister. "But she did it for him not for herself. Selflessness, a very important trait in a hero, which she has now become."

"I know you can't trust the company," said Laurel. "But if you ask me, you shouldn't care. Just do the job, get the money, and go home to your wife and child. Simple."

As Laurel drinks her coffee, a smile appears on Leonard's face. Laurel's words were actually helping him make up his mind.

* * *

At a gym, Helena was doing some sit-ups while Slade practices his boxing with a punching bag. The way Slade was punching the bag tells Helena that he's holding something in.

"If you have something to say, say it," said Helena.

"I want to trust her, but I also don't want to," admitted Slade.

"Why would you trust her?" asked Helena.

"The baby," said Slade. "Having a child can be life-changing. I should know. When Joe came into my life, I tried my best to be a good father."

"And you did," said Helena, standing up and facing him.

"Tell that to Joe," said Slade skeptically, remembering what happened when he finally found him.

"That's on him, not you," said Helena.

"The point is, if Snow wants to be a hero for the sake of her child, then maybe I could give her a chance to prove herself," said Slade.

"Since when did Slade Wilson become this soft?" teased Helena.

"Since he met Helena Bertinelli," said Slade.

Helena smiled, despite feeling surprised by the unexpected response.

"If I do this, it's not because I'm seeking a reward," said Slade. "I'm doing it for you. You and Oliver, you both want me to become the man I was before the Mirakuru. I made you a promise that I would be that man again, and I always keep my promises."

"So, you're gonna help Snow?" asked Helena.

"Maybe, but only if you want to," said Slade.

"Where you go, I go," said Helena, putting her arms around Slade.

Helena plants a kiss on Slade's lips.

"Hey!" shouted a trainor. "No PDA in the gym."

* * *

On the streets of Gotham, John Constantine leans back on a wall, smoking on his cigarette. He was still thinking about Crystal's offer. He's probably expecting for him to pay her at the end of this, but that was not his concern. She was keeping secrets from him and he did not appreciate that.

He decided to make a phone call.

 _"John?" It was Oliver._

"Hey, mate," greeted Constantine.

 _"How've you been?" asked Oliver._

"Peachy," said Constantine. "Listen, I know this may sound unlike me, but I need your advice."

 _"On what?" asked Oliver._

"Trust," said Constantine. "Someone called me, offered me a job. Someone I owe a lot of money to."

 _"I'm guessing this favor is a substitute for cash payment," assumed Oliver._

"Yeah, I've yet to ask her that," said Constantine. "But she's a pretty secretive lassie. Goes by a false alias, I could tell. Even puts on appearances to back up her second identity."

 _"I think you should run for your life," joked Oliver._

Constantine laughed a little.

 _"But seriously, what is this job?" asked Oliver._

"Hero's job," said Constantine. "The stop-a-madman, save-the-world job."

 _"Do you need me to come and help?" asked Oliver._

"No, she only wants help from those she contacted," said Constantine. "Her little team, quite the bunch of bad boys and bad girls."

 _"Hiring criminals to do a hero's duty? Sounds like someone I know," replied Oliver._

"To be honest, I was considering accepting it, with the hopes that my services are sufficient payment," said Constantine.

 _"Well, John, all I say is that you should trust your gut. If your gut says take it, then you should," said Oliver._

* * *

Back at the A.R.G.U.S. black site, Crystal was doing something on her computer, while Tatsu was looking after baby Bart. The sight of the baby sleeping was enough to strike a smile on the warrior's face.

"He's adorable," said Tatsu, gently holding the baby's hand.

"He sure is," said Crystal.

"Who's the father?" asked Tatsu.

Crystal didn't want to say anything, but then decided that honesty would help in earning Tatsu's trust.

"The Flash," answered Crystal. "It was an accident, but... I'm happy to have Bart in my life. He gives me a reason to live and to fight."

"I assume you'll be monitoring our mission from here, considering you have a child to care for," guessed Tatsu.

"No, I found a sitter," said Crystal. "Leslie Thompkins. Works at the Gotham's children hospital. Nice woman. She's great with kids, as I've heard and seen."

"You seem so determined to prevent this DeVoe from bringing back the man you love," said Tatsu.

"Like I said, I don't want his sacrifice to be wasted," said Crystal. "His selflessness was one of the reasons I love him, so I'm not going to let some supervillain use him for his benefits."

"A villain is only a villain when he considers himself one," said Tatsu.

"Well, I consider myself a villain, so I guess that makes me one," said Crystal.

"You are the one they call Killer Frost, correct?" asked Tatsu.

Crystal sighs with shame. She knew that her looks would give her away, but she was hoping that Tatsu wouldn't bring it up.

"All the pain and tragedy you've caused, yet you still stand up and fight," said Tatsu, sounding impressed. "One would think that guilt this large would drive a person to suicide."

"Believe me, my guilt did drive me to do just that," said Crystal, dreading the memory. "But then I was given a second chance, and I didn't want to waste it, especially now that I have a son."

"Having a child can certainly do wonders for you," said Tatsu, looking at Bart as she remembered her own kin.

"I am sorry about your family," said Crystal sincerely.

"Don't be," said Tatsu. "I have made peace with their deaths. The Crescent Order has helped me move forward."

"You're right. I have nothing to offer you," said Crystal. "But the reason I asked for your assistance is because you have nothing to lose."

"Someone who isn't bound by emotion," realized Tatsu.

"I understand if you wish to leave, but I am hoping you would consider," said Crystal. "I need all the help I can get."

"Worry not. I will help you," said Tatsu. "We both have something in common. We're trying to find purpose in our lives."

"Thank you," said Crystal.

* * *

An hour later, everyone returns to the base just as Crystal and Tatsu were finished discussing.

"So, I take it you all made your choice?" asked Crystal.

"We're all in, Frost," said Constantine, still smoking on a cigarette.

"No smoking in here, John," said Crystal.

"I was just about done with this anyway," said Constantine, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Just don't expect us to be obedient dogs, Ms. Snow," said Slade.

"You shouldn't worry too much, Slade. Like I said, I'm trying to do better," said Crystal. "Feel free to take your time to equip yourself. Our mission starts tomorrow."

While everyone either takes a look at the weapons or, in Constantine's case, sits on couch, Crystal approaches Helena, who had a worried expression on her face.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," said Crystal.

"If Slade's tagging along, then I will, too," said Helena.

"I never would've invited you had I learned the truth before," said Crystal.

"What are you talking about?" asked Helena.

"Slade doesn't know, does he?" Crystal asked, curious. "Helena, you can back out now while you still can."

"Look, Snow, I don't know what you're talking about, so stop trying to talk me into leaving, especially since you called me here in the first place," said Helena.

Helena walks away from Crystal as she puts a hand on her stomach, wearing the worried expression on her face again.

"Not yet, little one," she said.

 **Do you know who Helena was talking to? It seems obvious, but I want to know if you know. Leave an answer on your review if you want to. I'd really appreciate it.**

 **I know this is similar to Legends of Tomorrow's pilot episode, but that may have been intentional. Don't worry. While the recruiting process seems more like LoT, the way the squad functions on the battlefield will be a bit like Suicide Squad. The title is "Unrestrained" for a reason.**

 **Killer Frost's "Suicide Squad" will start their mission in the next chapter. It might take a pretty long time for me to update, but eventually, I will.**


	3. What Are We? A Suicide Squad?

**It's time for Caitlin's "Suicide Squad" to start their mission. No more Legends of Tomorrow similarities (I hope).**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Special thanks to DragonEmperor999, SwaggyB, Steve993, Master Skywalker 121, and lupo95gxd for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 ** _To SwaggyB:_ Yeah, Oliver was referring to Amanda. She was the founder of the first Suicide Squad, after all.**

At Gotham's children's hospital, Crystal Frost meets up with Dr. Leslie Thompkins, who was currently treating a young girl with a bruised knee. After she was finished, she turned her attention to the young woman carrying a baby redhead in her hands.

"I take it's my time to babysit?" guessed Leslie.

"I have work to do," said Crystal.

"If you ask me, you should retire from this black market job of yours," said Leslie. "It's not healthy for your kid."

When they met, Crystal lied to Leslie that she was a black market operative. It wasn't exactly false considering Crystal does dabble in the black market business a few times, even though it's technically not her real job.

"It's hard to make an honest living when you're like the identical twin of a mass murderer," said Crystal.

"Well, I'm only keeping your secret because you're my friend and you love you son very much," said Leslie.

"I do," said Crystal, looking down at her sleeping little boy. "Bart is all I have now, and I want to make sure that when he grows up, I can be the mother he deserves."

"You already are," said Leslie.

"Believe me, if you truly knew me, you wouldn't think so," said Crystal darkly. "I have done things I'm not proud of. Things you cannot even begin to imagine. I've ruined lives just to survive. If I had ice powers, I'd be just like my lookalike."

"I doubt it," said Leslie. "You're a good person, Crystal, and the little boy you're holding is proof of it."

Crystal smiles a little as she looks at her baby boy, who was still sleeping.

"Okay, my beautiful boy. Mommy has to go somewhere non-baby-friendly. Mommy's friend, Leslie, will take care of you until I get back, okay?" she said to her son.

Crystal kisses Bart on the forehead before giving him to Leslie.

"Take care of him," said Crystal.

"It's my job," said Leslie.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret underground laboratory, Clifford DeVoe, a.k.a. The Thinker, is currently solving some of the most impossible-to-solve calculations in history when his wife, Marlize, a.k.a. The Mechanic, walked into the room.

"You called me, Clifford?" She asked.

"Yes," said Thinker, turning off the digital screen to face his wife. "Caitlin Snow has assembled a team."

"As you predicted," said Marlize.

"It's only a matter of time until she finds us," said Thinker. "It's time to proceed with my plans."

"What is the likely thing she'll do first?" asked Marlize.

"Go after our contacts," said Thinker. "They must be protected."

"Samuroid 2.0 is almost ready, but creating two more will not be a quick process," said Marlize.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it," said Thinker.

"Who will they go after first?" asked Marlize.

"The most logical choice would be Ted Kord," said Thinker. "Ms. Snow is familiar with Kord Industries, so it's most likely she'll go to see him first."

"Kord is a noble man," mentioned Marlize, looking up on the CEO of Kord Industries. "Surely, she'll make him talk."

"That's where our new contact comes in," said Thinker.

"And if this new contact fails to prevent Snow from extracting information from Kord?" asked Marlize.

"I always have a backup plan," said Thinker.

* * *

Back at the black site in Gotham, Crystal's new team was gearing up for their mission. Deathstroke packs up some new guns. Huntress arms herself with a series of trick arrows. Black Siren found some linings in her suit where she can store the throwing stars. Captain Cold had finished upgrading his Cold Gun. Katana tests her sword on a metal rod. Constantine pockets a new lighter.

"I'm getting action movie vibes here," said Captain Cold.

"You and me both," said Black Siren, eyeing the ex-rogue. "This is worth a gearing-up-for-battle montage."

"Am I getting some kind of vibe here?" asked Constantine, looking back and forth between the former criminal and the Earth-2 metahuman.

"We should focus on the mission at hand," said Katana.

Crystal Frost exits her office dressed in her new suit.

"Are we all set?" She asked.

"Locked and loaded, Ms. Snow, or do you prefer Ms. Frost?" replied Leonard.

"Out on the field, my name is Crystal Frost, licensed psychologist, vigilante, and assassin-for-hire," said Crystal.

"Since when are you an assassin?" asked Deathstroke.

"Since being a psychologist doesn't pay much," said Crystal. "Now, we better get a move on. No doubt DeVoe already knows that we're going after Kord."

"So, I take there's gonna be full of shooting and punching when we get to Kord Industries," guessed Helena.

"We need Kord to give us some answers," said Crystal. "But if DeVoe sends something or someone after us, then, yes, there'll be lots of shooting and punching."

"I hate to dampen the mood, but wouldn't a mess at Kord Industries attract Oliver's attention?" said Constantine. "Obviously, you don't want him involved."

"That's why I stole 'this' from the Waverider," said Crystal, holding up a futuristic-looking handheld device. "It's a memory wiper. If things get messy, no one will remember it was us or DeVoe who made the mess."

"What about security cameras?" Katana asked.

"That's where Ms. Bertinelli comes in," said Crystal.

"And if Kord doesn't come quietly?" asked Black Siren.

"I'll make him," said Crystal.

"So, we're some kind of suicide squad, is that it?" commented Deathstroke.

Crystal inwardly laughed at the name of Amanda Waller's former team that consisted of criminals. Now that Lyla Michaels seems to have ended the program, maybe she can steal the name for her team... no... her squad.

"Now, remember. We're not heroes. We're not villains either. We're just individuals who do whatever it takes to achieve what we need to achieve," said Crystal. "We're all a danger to the people out there, but that only depends on if we choose to be. Regardless, the mission ahead requires us to do what is necessary. No restraints. No rules. Just do. Do what we can in order to succeed. Suicidal as this mission would be, we're no strangers to these kinds of endeavors. Death may lie ahead, but that's part of our lives. Our souls rest only if we decide it's time."

"That's one hell of a motivational speech," said Constantine sarcastically.

"I kinda like it," said Black Siren.

"You would," replied Huntress with contempt.

"Alright, boys and girls, let's get out there and make a mess," said Crystal.

* * *

At Kord Industries, Ted Kord had returned from a meeting and was on his way back to his office. He and his two bodyguards walk by a janitor who was currently moping the floor. Unbeknownst to everyone in the building, the janitor is Leonard Snart, hiding his face using a cap.

"Kord's heading upstairs," said Captain Cold through his comm-link.

 _"Keep eyes on him," said Crystal._

 _"Don't worry. I'm just outside his office," said Black Siren, who was posing as the secretary._

 _"Stay sharp. You never know who could be an accomplice of this DeVoe," said Slade, who was in a black van. "Ms. Yamashiro, are you in position?"_

 _"I'm on the roof," said Katana. "No sign of any hostiles. Not yet, at least."_

 _"Can't we just grab Kord and lock him his office now?" suggested Huntress, who replaced the one female security guard in the building. "I'm tired of waiting in here. None of these idiots are leaving the control room."_

 _"Stick to the plan, Bertinelli," said Crystal. "John, where are you?"_

 _"Kord Industries is a no-smoking area, so I'll be waiting for your signal across the street," said Constantine while smoking._

 _"Lance, keep an eye on the chubby bodyguard accompanying Kord," said Leonard. "He looks shady."_

 _"Noted," said Black Siren._

...

Black Siren was bored sitting behind the desk answering calls and reading Kord's schedule. She decides to waste time and play a game on her phone, especially since no one is around to see her goofing off.

"Not enjoying yourself, I see."

Crystal Frost opens the ventilation shaft and jumps into the room.

"What have you been doing this whole time?" asked Black Siren.

"Trying to give Bertinelli some room to work," said Crystal. "Girl's just as impatient as you are."

"You know, when you called about a new job, I was pretty excited," said Black Siren. "I'm beginning to regret tagging along."

"Because you don't get to kill anyone?" guessed Crystal.

Black Siren sighs as she slumps in her chair.

"Look, Lance, I asked you to come not just because you're a killing machine but also because to help you," said Crystal. "You accepted my offer of a new life for a reason."

"I tried your way, Crystal, but it wasn't worth it," said Black Siren. "Dinah Drake. Strip dancer and thug-for-hire. I needed the thrills and the pleasure, but I knew you wanted me to do better. So, I tried to climb my way to a better life. I got a job as a lawyer, I tried to meet a good man, but nothing went well for me. I let my temper get in the way of everything, no matter how hard I try to control it, and every man I've met only like me because I'm attractive."

"Lance, when I offered you a chance at a better life, I wasn't asking you to be a good girl," said Crystal. "I was asking you to carve yourself a life that suits you and makes you a better person."

"And how is 'good girl' and 'better person' different?" asked Black Siren.

"A good girl is someone who is, well, a good girl. A better person is someone who uses her flaws to improve herself," said Crystal. "Look at me. I still kill for a living, but I do it just to provide for my own son."

"Speaking of son, where did the little munchkin come from?" asked Black Siren curiously.

"Not what's important right now," said Crystal. "What I'm saying is that you took my advice way too seriously. I never wanted you to be like your doppelganger prior her death. I wanted you to see the bright side in turning over a new leaf. I never expected you to change. I just wanted you to find a new path, as I have."

Black Siren remains silent as she thinks about Crystal's words. She now feels like an idiot for how she's been spending the past several months. All that good girl acting, wasted on a misunderstanding.

 _"Frost, we have a problem," said Katana through her comm-link._

"What is it?" asked Crystal.

...

On the roof of Kord Industries, Katana was fighting two individuals who appear to be ninjas. They were swift, but she was just as swift.

"Assassins. Ninjas," said Katana.

 _"They must come from the Japanese crime syndicate, Masayoshi," guessed Crystal. "Judging by their reputation, they should already be in the building."_

"Take care of them. I'll stay here and stand guard," said Katana.

Katana blocks a strike from one ninja and stabs him in the stomach, killing him. The other ninja kicks Katana's sword off her, but that didn't stop her. She and the ninja get caught in an evenly-matched fist fight. Katana lands three quick strikes on the ninja's neck before spin-kicking him to the ground. Before the ninja could stand up, Katana stabs him in the chest.

"Rooftop patrol has been dealt with," said Katana.

 _"Good, because I could some backup down here," said Captain Cold, sounding as if he was in a struggle._

...

Captain Cold was currently dueling with the chubby bodyguard. He may have appeared chubby, but he was as agile as any ninja. Captain Cold was getting overwhelmed by the bodyguard's swift punches and kicks. Fortunately, Katana shows up and slashes the bodyguard in the leg from behind, causing him to fall. Captain Cold grabs his Cold Gun from his janitorial cart and freezes the bodyguard before he could stand up. The bodyguard falls down with a frozen mid-section, slowly freezing to death.

"About time you showed up," said Captain Cold.

"Patience is a virtue, Mr. Snart," said Katana.

"I know," said Captain Cold. "One of my values as a thief."

"You appear unaffected mentioning your past," said Katana.

"Only when I didn't have to kill anyone," said Captain Cold. "You can thank the Flash for teaching me that."

...

Outside the parking lot, Deathstroke, wearing his armor and mask, was fighting against three ninjas who attempted to ambush him. They broke both windows and the windshield before the fight led to the damaging of other cars. Deathstroke kicks one ninja in the stomach before slicing his back. He grabs one ninja's head and slams it to the ground before snapping his neck with his foot. He takes down the last one by slashing his shoulder before running his sword through his chest.

"I got three," said Deathstroke through his earpiece.

 _"Good news, everyone. Security cameras are down," said Huntress._

"What took you so long?" asked Deathstroke.

 _"One of those ninjas disguised as an ordinary guy got the jump on me," said Huntress. "Don't worry, Slade. I remembered my training."_

 _"Well, you're gonna have to show me your stuff, Bertinelli, '_ _cause we got four more outside the CEO's office," said Black Siren._

...

Huntress and Black Siren both fought ninjas outside of Kord's office. Kord was keeping his distance by stepping back into the elevator before the doors closed. The doors opened again and a young brunette entered the elevator with a hand extended forward towards him, offering to help him get up.

"Come with me if you want to live," said Crystal.

Black Siren jumps and kicks one ninja with both feet, knocking it down. One hit her from behind, but she blocks his next strike, breaks his arm, and flips him to the ground. She snaps his neck to keep him lying down. The ninja she kicked down earlier gets up and attempts a butterfly kick, but she counters it with a roundhouse kick. She stabs him in the throat with her heel, killing him.

Huntress stabs one ninja in the chest with an arrow and kicks it towards the other. The ninja dodges his incoming ally and unleashes a series of moves on Huntress. Huntress manages to put an arrow in the ninja's hand and kicks it away from him. The arrow beeps and explodes, knocking the ninja down to the ground.

"Nice," complimented Black Siren. "Although, you could've done it without your arrows."

"Well, I'm still learning," said Huntress.

...

Inside Kord's office, Crystal was fighting two ninjas who burst into the windows. She kills one by freezing its face, and incapacitates the other by kicking it towards the wall.

"What is going on here?" asked Ted. "And who are you?"

"Give me a minute," said Crystal.

The ninja gets up and attacks, but Crystal blocks his kick before kicking him down to the floor. She then stabs him in the back with a shard of ice, killing him.

"Okay, now we can talk," said Crystal. "Long story short, I'm here to kidnap you."

"Why?" asked Ted.

Instead of answering, Crystal throws a tranquilizer dart at Ted, putting him to sleep. The door opens and in comes the rest of her squad, Constantine included, who was holding the memory wiper.

"Don't worry, luv. All employees are gonna wake up with amnesia and a headache thanks to his bad boy," said Constantine, fiddling with the device.

"Now, get us out of here before the mayor shows up," ordered Crystal.

Constantine raises his hand and starts citing an incantation.

"Ut nos auferat ei et ubi quaerere."

And with that, Constantine teleports everyone, including himself, out of Kord's office.

* * *

Ted wakes up and finds himself tied up on a chair underneath one lit light bulb, surrounded by six costumed individuals and one man wearing a trench coat. The CEO was mostly intimidated by the man wearing a black and orange mask.

"I think Mr. Kord here is most afraid of you, Deathstroke," mentioned Black Siren.

"Deathstroke?" Ted asked with fear.

"That's why I kept the name," said Deathstroke.

"Enough," said Crystal. "Alright, Mr. Kord, I'm gonna make this very clear. Just answer my questions and we won't harm you. You hear me?"

"You're making a big mistake," said Ted.

Deathstroke draws his sword as a means to further intimidate Ted. Clearly, it worked.

"Okay, I'll talk," said Ted. "Just don't hurt my family."

"Oh, we don't want your family, Mr. Kord. We want DeVoe," said Black Siren.

"DeVoe?" asked Ted.

"We hacked into your phone and read a very interesting conversation between you and DeVoe," said Crystal, holding up the man's phone. "However, you two are being awfully vague about this device you're making for him."

"I can't tell you," said Ted. "He told me specifically to keep our deal confidential."

"Please, Mr. Kord. We just need you to cooperate," said Katana.

"This DeVoe guy, he's no good," said Constantine. "Whatever he's asking you to make for him, it must be a tool for destruction."

"It's not a weapon," said Ted.

"Well, we're getting somewhere," said Captain Cold.

"What is it?" asked Huntress.

"It's a reactor," answered Ted. "DeVoe said he needed a reactor that can stabilize this contraption he's working on."

"What kind of contraption?" asked Crystal.

"I don't know, but I checked the specs he sent me, or part of them, at least," said Ted. "It was very complicated and seemed impossible to keep stable, but he said that Kord Industries had the means to create a reactor that can sustain whatever energy the contraption gives off."

"And how's the process of this reactor?" asked Deathstroke.

"It's almost complete," said Ted. "You said that DeVoe is a bad person. Why?"

"Trust me, Mr. Kord. It's way too complicated to explain," said Crystal.

"Nor would we tell you anyway," said Black Siren.

"Anything else you would like to say, Mr. Kord?" asked Deathstroke, keeping his sword in front of Ted's face.

Ted continued. "There is this ancient scarab that gives off strange energy. According to DeVoe, it's the key to powering the reactor."

"But no one is supposed to know about the Blue Beetle," said Crystal.

"How do you know about it?" asked Ted, confused and surprised.

Crystal ignores the question and asks one of her own. "Did DeVoe threaten to release info about the Blue Beetle if you didn't cooperate?"

"Y-Yes," confessed Ted.

Crystal immediately opens a laptop and hacks into the Kord Industries security feed. She can see more Masayoshi ninjas escaping the building with a reactor.

"DeVoe played us," said Crystal, slamming her hand on the table. "He knew we'd take Kord away from his company to interrogate him, which gave him the opportunity to steal the reactor."

"He what?!" Ted exclaimed.

"We played into his hands," growled Crystal.

Crystal grabs a tranquilizer gun and shoots Ted, putting him to sleep again.

"Now what, fearless leader?" asked Captain Cold. "Do we go out there and chase those ninjas?"

"Knowing how DeVoe thinks, it wouldn't matter if we go after them or not," said Crystal. "We stick to the plan. We got after his other contacts."

"And what if that's what DeVoe wants?" asked Deathstroke.

"His way of thinking is beyond human imagination," said Crystal. "We just have to keep him thinking that we're aware that whatever we do is what he wants."

"Like how you tried with Flash and his friends?" asked Black Siren.

"If this DeVoe is smart as you say he is, wouldn't he be counting on us to think like that?" wondered Captain Cold.

"Sometimes, Snart, we don't need a plan. Sometimes, we just have to improvise," said Crystal. "Even if it's what DeVoe expects."

 **So, what do you think? Worth the wait?**

 **I thought introducing Ted Kord would be a fun idea. Sure, he was more like the "hostage the heroes have to protect" but his involvement in DeVoe's plans was the focus here. The Suicide Squad have lost this round, but the game is far from over.**


	4. Suicidal Decisions

**DeVoe 1, Suicide Squad 0. Can Killer Frost turn that around? Well, first, it's time to sit down and further explore the dynamics between Killer Frost and her squad. They're not just gonna be freezing, slicing, killing, and magic-ing people for the entire story. They need time to bond. Honestly, I enjoy writing character interactions more than action parts.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Special thanks to Steve993, DragonEmperor999, godspeed 251, SwaggyB, and Guest for reviewing the previous chapter.**

Crystal's "Suicide Squad" returned to the black site in Gotham. Black Siren was, for some reason, checking out the Cold Gun with Captain Cold. Katana was teaching Huntress some martial arts moves. Deathstroke was having a glass of scotch with Constantine.

"... and once you reattach the core, you need to warm up the circuitry's temperature to 80 degrees Fahrenheit for ten seconds before cooling it down," finished Captain Cold.

"Interesting," said Black Siren, staring at the rogue.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" questioned Captain Cold.

"Oh, I was paying attention," said Black Siren. "I just found something, or someone, more interesting than the Cold Gun."

"Oh, my god. Get a room, you two," said Huntress, disgusted.

"Focus," said Katana. "You must not let anything distract your from your opponent."

Huntress blocks Katana's next two strikes, only to get kicked on the side.

"Good, but not good enough," said Katana.

"I've been training with Deathstroke the Terminator for over a year. I think I'm good enough," said Katana.

"Never approved of that name," said Deathstroke.

"Really?" questioned Constantine. "It's quite intimidating if you ask me."

"Are we gonna chat about nicknames or are we gonna discuss about the mission at hand?" said Captain Cold.

"What's to discuss? DeVoe is always one step ahead of us, and Frost thinks letting it stay that way is wise," said Black Siren.

"Sometimes, the most unusual of strategies are the best kind," said Katana.

"So, you're saying we just go out there, let DeVoe get the drop on us all the time, and expect to fight another day?" questioned Huntress.

"Never admit defeat," said Deathstroke. "No enemy, no matter how powerful or how intelligent, should let you feel inferior."

"Wise words from a wise soldier."

Crystal had just come down the secret entrance with Bart in her arms. He was laughing non-stop and his arms seemed to be vibrating. Crystal clearly could not keep up her "happy mommy" face with all the giggling. Crystal runs towards Black Siren and gives Bart to her. The Earth-2 metahuman could see electricity behind the baby's eyes.

"Hold him," said Crystal.

Crystal rushes towards the table filled with power-dampening cuffs. She picks up the baby-sized ones and quickly puts them on Bart, which stops his arms from vibrating. He started to lose some energy as he stopped giggling. Crystal sighs with relief.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Black Siren.

Crystal takes Bart back as an awkward expression shows up on her face. "Well..."

* * *

 _One hour ago..._

 _Crystal shows up at Gotham's children hospital to pick up Bart. She was about to knock on the door to Dr. Leslie Thompkins' office, until she heard screaming inside. Fortunately, the door was already open. What she saw inside shocked her. Bart was crawling on the floor at super speed. He was crawling up the walls and on the ceiling. Leslie was trying to catch her, but the baby was speeding away from her grasp._

 _Crystal had no choice but to reveal her true self to Leslie. She freezes the floor, causing Bart to slide across it. She creates a small ramp on the wall. Bart slides up and slides back down, lying on his back. Crystal picks him up. He was giggling, his arms were vibrating, and electricity was surging from his body, shocking her slightly._

 _"What the heck?" asked Leslie, shocked and confused._

 _"I can explain," said Crystal. "Long story short, I'm not a Caitlin Snow lookalike. I 'am' Caitlin Snow, as in Killer Frost, as in I have ice powers."_

 _"Okay," said Leslie, trying to calm down. "But what about Bart? I'm guessing the father was a speedster."_

 _"The Flash," said Crystal. "It was an accident, but I'd rather not talk about it."_

* * *

After Crystal was finished telling the story, everyone remained silent while reacting obviously or subtly.

"That baby... belongs to the Flash?" asked Huntress.

"Knew it," said Captain Cold, smirking.

"I've been informed," said Katana.

"We were both amnesiacs at the time. Stuff happened," explained Crystal.

"And considering that Bart is the product of two metahumans, I guess it was smart of you to prepare baby-sized power-dampening cuffs just in case," said Black Siren.

"Well, the good news is that he doesn't have to curry the burden I have. The bad news, however, is that he'll be hungrier than ever," said Crystal. "I gotta buy three, no, four, maybe five times more of what I usually feed him."

"I guess it's a good thing you got plenty of green in your pockets," said Constantine.

"But it's not enough. Now, I have to go out and sell more of these weapons," said Crystal.

"Bummer. I love them," said Black Siren.

"You don't even use guns," said Crystal.

"True, but I just love looking at them," said Black Siren.

"If you weren't the criminal-kind of murderer, Sara would've loved you," said Captain Cold.

Black Siren winks at Captain Cold.

"Don't worry, Lance. The throwing stars stay," said Crystal. "Ms. Yamashiro, would you mind watching over Bart until I return? You're the only one here I trust with him."

"It would be my honor," said Katana.

Crystal kisses Bart before handing him over to Katana.

"What's the matter, Frosty? Afraid we're all gonna spoil him?" teased Black Siren.

"And turn him into the Future Reverse Flash, yeah, I'm afraid of that," replied Crystal.

"And I thought we were best friends?" Black Siren pretended to pout.

Crystal faces Katana.

"I'll be sure to keep him away from her," promised Katana.

"Oh, just so you know, I have to meet up with a contact of mine in Bludhaven to locate our next target," said Crystal.

"And who would that be?" asked Black Siren.

Crystal heads to the computer and shows the picture and profile of DeVoe's other conspirator.

"John Henry Irons," said Crystal. "Masters at Engineering. Uncle of 13-year-old Natasha Irons. Former employee of Stagg Industries. Suspect of murder. In hiding as of today."

"And who would your contact be?" asked Black Siren.

"Anatoly Knyazev," answered Crystal, showing a picture of the Russian. "Current Pakhan of the Bratva. He's had runnings with Irons. He'll know where to find him."

"And what makes you think the leader of the Russian Mob would help an American woman?" asked Huntress.

"I saved his life," said Crystal. "Gang war in Moscow. Long story. Point is, he promised a debt. He'll pay it by helping us find Irons."

"And if DeVoe has a contingency plan for that?" asked Deathstroke.

"Same thing. I just roll with it," said Crystal.

"You're overly confident if you ask me," said Deathstroke.

"Overconfidence has nothing to do with this, Mr. Wilson," said Crystal. "Outsmarting DeVoe will have to wait. Right now, we focus on the mission."

"Not exactly your style, Frost," said Black Siren. "I sense a hidden agenda."

"Which I prefer to keep to myself for the sake of our mission," said Crystal. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got guns to sell."

"Mind dropping me off to the nearest club, luv?" asked Constantine.

Crystal packs up the weapons she plans to sell and walks out of the base with Constantine, but not before giving Bart another kiss, which was followed by a touch on the nose. Crytal smiled at her baby before walking away.

"Doesn't it trouble you to do such a thing?" asked Katana. "You are arming dangerous men with dangerous weapons. Innocent people will be slaughtered."

Crystal stops and turns around with a cold look on her face.

"Innocent people die every day, Ms. Yamashiro," said Crystal. "But I've had too many deaths on conscience to care. Three-thousand two-hundred and sixty-nine, to be precise."

As Crystal and Constantine leave, Katana looks at the baby in her arms and thinks about his mother.

* * *

At a bar in Bludhaven, Anatoly was sitting alone, drinking a glass of scotch, waiting for someone. That someone finally came. Crystal Frost showed up dressed in blue civilian clothes and kept a few strands of her hair white for good measure. She felt that it would help differentiate her from the normal Caitlin Snow.

"Crystal Frost. My favorite American," said Anatoly, arms wide open ready for a hug.

"Anatoly," greeted Crystal, giving Anatoly a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"You too," said Anatoly. "How is young Bartholomew?"

"He's growing up pretty 'fast'," quipped Crystal.

The two sit down as Crystal orders a glass of martini.

"So, you said you have way I pay debt to you," said Anatoly.

"John Henry Irons," said Crystal.

"Good man," commented Anatoly.

"He's involved in some bad business he doesn't even know about," said Crystal. "I need you to find him."

"That I can definitely do," said Anatoly. "However, if I tell Bratva that I am helping American out of good will..."

"I get it. I have to do them a favor first. Don't worry. I'll take on whatever task you can give me, even if it involves bloodshed," said Crystal.

"I'm still surprised such a young, beautiful lady can take life without batting eye," said Anatoly.

"If you checked my kill count, you wouldn't be surprised," said Crystal.

"Well, lucky for you, I do have job you can help with," said Anatoly. "Bogdan Shchepkin. Crime lord from Russia. He owes Bratva money and he has not delivered. We came here to America to look for him, but he's evaded us at every turn. Right now, he's at this fancy house guarded by an army. He has leverage that keeps us from catching him."

"I'm guessing that leverage will send you and your men into a gulag," guessed Crystal.

"Can't make move on Shchepkin without endangering the Bratva," said Anatoly. "That's where you come in. We need him alive. Although, I did mention he has army."

"Odnoy zhenshchiny bol'she, chem dostatochno," said Crystal, smiling with confidence.

* * *

After sunset, at the mansion belonging to Shchepkin, his men were guarding the area, keeping an eye out for the Bratva. One armed man in the gardens was standing by a tall bush, yawning. Suddenly, he was killed by an icicle that came out from the bush. The icicle is pulled back into the bush as the other men went to investigate.

All of a sudden, the entire ground was freezing. The ice froze their feet in place and proceeded in covering them. Soon enough, every man guarding the outside of the mansion was an ice statue.

One thug came out of the mansion to see the frozen mess.

"Boss, u nas yest' problema," he reported through his walkie-talkie. "Vse lyudi na ultise, oni zamerzli."

Crystal sneaks up behind him and stabs him in the back with a shard of ice, killing him.

 _"Zdravstvuyte? Zdravstvuyte?" asked Shchepkin through the walkie-talkie._

Crystal picks up the walkie-talkie and speaks. "Shchepkin, ya privozhu vam soobshcheniye ot Anatoly Knyazev. Ad prikhodit za toboy."

...

And so, Crystal unleashes her one-woman rampage through the halls of Shchepkin's mansion. The crime boss' men shoot at her, but she protects herself with an ice shield. She then whacks the men with the shield before stabbing them to death with a long blade of ice coating her arm. One tried knocking her out from by hitting her in the back of the head with a gun, but she was barely dazed. She turns around and stabs him as well.

In the dining room, Crystal freezes the entire dining table, ruining the men's dinner, before bursting into through the door. The men all took out their guns to fire, but Crystal immediately knocks them all down with a powerful breath of ice. She kills each and every one of them in many different ways. Besides stabbing them in the chest, neck, or head with her ice blade, she freezes them from head to toe, sucks all of their body heat with a simple touch to the face, and

She even decided to show off her hand-to-hand combat skills, sliding on the table to deliver a kick to the chest to a thug before stabbing him. She punches one in the face with an ice-coated fist before sinking her sharp, frozen fingers in his neck. She delivers a sweeping low kick that trips one thug. She immediately creates an icy stalagmite that pierces the thug upon falling. She then uses a butterfly kick on another thug and then bashes his brain with her icy fist.

She then kicks one thug in the stomach towards the wall, which had an icy spike that pierces him. For the last two thugs, Crystal fires small but sharp icy projectiles from her fingers, piercing them in many different places, killing them.

...

Crystal kicks the door open to Shchepkin's room. The only thug fired three bullets into Crystal. She dropped. Just when the crime boss and his goon thought she was dead, she stands up. Her three wounds healed and pushed the bullets out of her skin. She kills the last goon by simply shooting an icicle towards his brain.

Shchepkin takes out his assault rifle, only to have it taken away from him by the ice-powered metahuman.

"You're coming with me," said Crystal. "But before we go, I need to remove the evidence."

With a wave of her hand, every piece of ice inside and outside of the mansion melts into water so no one can trace the deaths back to her.

* * *

Back in Bludhaven, Crystal delivers Shchepkin to the Bratva with a broken wrist. Anatoly and the two men with him give her a look that asks her what happened.

"He tried to get away at the train station," explained Crystal.

"His men?" asked Anatoly.

"All dead," said Crystal.

"Impressive, Ms. Frost," said Anatoly.

Anatoly asks one of his men to hand over a file. He gives the file to Crystal.

"As promised, the location of Mr. Irons," said Anatoly.

Crystal looks into the file and smiles, satisfied.

"Before you go, I'd like to reward you with one more thing," said Anatoly.

Later, that day, Crystal was going through a process in the other room. She came out to show the tattoo of a Bratva captain on her shoulder.

"First woman to become one of Bratva," said Anatoly proudly. "My men were all against this, but since I am Pakhan, I can make this happen, because you deserve it. You save my life and showed me that you very capable woman. I am proud to have you with us."

"I'm flattered, Anatoly," said Crystal honestly. "Looking forward to do business with you some time in the future."

"As am I," said Anatoly.

After one more hug, Crystal leaves to return to her squad.

* * *

Back at the black site in Gotham, Deathstroke was staring at his sword with a look that clearly states that he has something in his mind that is bothering him. Huntress notices and sits down next to him to question him.

"I know that look. Something wrong?" She asked.

"Ms. Frost is hiding something from us," said Deathstroke.

"Obviously," said Black Siren.

"And you're okay with that?" questioned Huntress.

"I just came here for the thrills of the kills," said Black Siren.

"I came here to do right, but something tells me I'm being used again," said Deathstroke.

"Ms. Frost requires our aid to defeat the Thinker," said Katana, who is feeding milk to baby Bart. "It seems simple enough."

"Even if, there is another agenda here, I can sense it," said Deathstroke.

"I think you're being paranoid, mate," said Constantine, who had just came in from the secret entrance, walking a bit awkwardly, clearly because he's intoxicated from drinking.

"And why are you so lax about this, John?" asked Huntress.

"As long as my help is enough to pay the debt I owe her, I'll stay focused on our little task," said Constantine.

"While your reasons are self-serving, it is comforting to know that you will remain focused," said Katana.

"I'm more focused on what Frosty is keeping from us," said Captain Cold. "When she gets back, we need to have a word with her. We need answers."

"I'm sure she has a good reason for keeping a secret," said Black Siren, throwing a throwing star at a dartboard. "Maybe she knows that if we know, DeVoe will know."

"Wouldn't this DeVoe fella know that we know that he knows what we know?" asked Constantine, only to baffle himself. "Okay, I think I just broke my brain."

"Regardless, we need to have that discussion. We'll interrogate her if we have to," said Captain Cold.

"You're going to interrogate Killer Frost?" laughed Black Siren. "You're talking about a woman who held her own against the Flash, Green Arrow, and Supergirl at the same time. If she wanted to, she'd ice all of you at once."

"Let her try," said Deathstroke, preparing his sword.

"C'mon, mates. We're a team, aren't we?" said Constantine.

"You're one to talk, John. Frost says you get underneath the skin of everyone you meet," said Black Siren.

"Yet, here I am," said Constantine before passing out on the couch.

 **Tensions between the squad are rising, and not in the good way.**

 **Oh, and if anyone has problems with Crystal/Caitlin being a member of the Bratva, let me just say that while I like to get realistic, I don't mind getting unrealistic once in a while.**


	5. Suicide Squad vs ARGUS

**I was supposed to end the last chapter on a cliffhanger, but I ran out of time and decided to update immediately. Instead, I'm just gonna show you what that would-have-been cliffhanger would indicate. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Special thank to SwaggyB, Steve993, lupo95gxd (Guest), and Aragorn II Elessar for the recent reviews.**

Armed agents were sneaking up on the A.R.G.U.S. black site in Gotham. Unbeknownst to them, the first step on the premises triggered a silent alarm, one that was heard in the base underneath.

The squad was still discussing about interrogating Crystal, until the alarm went off.

"Intruder alert!" exclaimed Constantine as he woke up in an instant from his drunk-induced nap.

"What is going on out there?" asked Captain Cold.

Black Siren switches on the security footage to see armed men entering the warehouse.

"A.R.G.U.S.," said Black Siren.

"How did they find us?" asked Huntress. "I thought this base was abandoned, as in physically and digitally."

"DeVoe," guessed Deathstroke. "He must've informed them of our location. He wants us out of the way."

"Where's Frost?" asked Captain Cold.

Black Siren was about to contact Crystal, only to get static after dialing her number.

"A.R.G.U.S. is jamming our communications," said Black Siren.

"In that case, prepare for a bloodbath," said Huntress, preparing her crossbow.

"Are you sure waging a war on A.R.G.U.S. is the wise choice?" asked Katana.

"Frost brought us here to stop a super smart madman, and I'm pretty sure she's gonna disappointed when she finds out we let ourselves get locked up by a clandestine government agency," said Captain Cold. "I say we have no other choice, except fight or die."

A.R.G.U.S. agents, accompanied by Director Lyla Michaels, started coming down the secret entrance. The squad prepared their weapons, or in Constantine's case, fiery magic. Katana puts baby Bart back in his bed and covers his face with his blanket, not wanting him to witness the violence that is about to ensue. The agents aimed their weapons at the squad, highlighted by laser targeting, while Lyla steps forward to speak.

"My name is Director Lyla Michaels of A.R.G.U.S.," said the director. "We're giving you one chance. Put down your weapons and surrender or we'll be forced to open fire."

"Funny. I was gonna ask you the same thing, except I was gonna say, surrender or we'll be forced to reign hell on all of you," said Black Siren.

"Is that your final choice?" asked Lyla.

"Ma'am, you're a lovely lady, so please, why don't we all sit down and settle this over a bottle?" suggested Constantine, turning off his fire magic.

"I think you've had enough for one night, Mr. Constantine," said Katana.

"You can never have too much, Ms. Yamashiro," said Constantine.

"Okay, everybody enough!"

Everyone turns their heads to the person who shouted. It was Crystal Frost, who had just arrived by jumping in from the open hatch above. She was carrying a big bag and wearing a strap full of baby bottles. Black Siren tried hard not to amuse at how ridiculous she looked.

"Put down your weapons, please," said Crystal. "Director Michaels, let's talk in my office, shall we?"

"No, I think I prefer to do it out here, thank you," said Lyla.

"Fine, but tell your men to stand down first," said Crystal.

Lyla tells her men, "Stand down."

The A.R.G.U.S. did as their director ordered and lowered their weapons.

"And someone bring my son to me," asked Crystal.

Katana picks up Bart and gives him to Crystal. Crystal carries her son and feeds him with one of the bottles of milk from her strap.

"I suppose a congratulations are in order," said Lyla. "Bartholomew Henry Frost, am I correct?"

"You've been following me," guessed Crystal.

"You did predict I would hunt you down," said Lyla.

"I just didn't expect you to find me," said Crystal. "Let me guess. Anonymous tip?"

"How would you know that?" asked Lyla.

"DeVoe," muttered Crystal. "His name is Clifford DeVoe. He's a metahuman I've been tracking down. He's the one who sent the anonymous message."

"Well, he did us a favor," said Lyla. "That mess at Kord Industries, you didn't think we'd know, huh?"

"But we swapped that place clean," said Huntress.

"True, but your forgot 'this'," said Lyla, holding up a lighter. "Fingerprint analysis stated that it belonged to John Constantine."

"Oops. My bad," said Constantine. "I thought I lost it somewhere."

"I called Oliver and he told me that he remembered Mr. Constantine telling him that he was joining a team of rogues," continued Lyla. "I'm assuming that would be your team, Ms. Frost?"

"Allow to me to introduce you to the Suicide Squad, director," joked Captain Cold. "Hope you don't mind if we stole the name. It is free for taking after all."

"Can't argue with that," half-joked Lyla.

"Look, Lyla, I know you're just doing your job, but you can't arrest me," said Crystal.

"I figured you'd say that so I have just decided to make you an offer," said Lyla. "This DeVoe person, he's bad news, is he?"

"Trust me. I know people," said Crystal.

"Then let A.R.G.U.S. help," said Lyla. "Accept our assistance and you all get to walk free afterwards."

"Fair deal," said Constantine.

"I'm afraid I can't take it," said Crystal.

"If you don't accept it, we'll have to take you in," threatened Lyla.

Crystal closed her eyes as a smirk showed up on her face. She started chuckling. It frightened Constantine and made everyone else feel nervous.

"I don't see what is amusing about this situation," said Katana.

Crystal stops laughing as she puts Bart back on his bed, while making sure he's still drinking his milk.

"Let me ask you something, Director Michaels," said Crystal. "How many deaths are on your conscience?"

"Too many, but enough to make me realize that A.R.G.U.S. needed a new direction," said Lyla.

"Well, the number of lives I've taken, all the blood on my hands, I shouldn't even be breathing," said Crystal. "I should've been destroyed a long time ago. Yet, here I am. I wondered, why am I still here? Why am I not suffering the fate of the lives I've taken? Do I even deserve to be alive? Well, that's what I've been trying to find out these past few years. After Central City, I just wanted a new life away from the atrocious one I've created for myself. After Savitar, I had to force myself to face reality. I can never erase my past. I can only move forward. I had to find out who I am and what I want to do. While I still don't have an answer, I do have an idea of who I want to be. A mother. I can't raise him if I'm behind bars. You may not think being a mom gives me a free pass, but I don't care."

"Lovely speech," replied Lyla. "I take it resist is your final answer."

Crystal takes her hand out of from behind her back and reveals some sort of device with a red button. One push of the button and all of the agents' guns are jammed.

"Weapons disruptor," said Crystal. "Jams all electronic weapons within range."

"Except for ours," said Captain Cold, showing that his Cold Gun is still active.

"Special chips," said Lyla, noticing said chip on the Cold Gun. "Very smart, Ms. Frost."

Crystal gives an order. "Guys, try not to kill anyone."

"No fun," said Black Siren.

And with that, the squad started fighting A.R.G.U.S.'s agents. With their guns jammed, all they can do is use them as clubs, which didn't do them much wonders despite their training.

Black Siren begins the brawl with a sonic scream, causing everyone, ally and enemy, to cover their ears.

After the screaming stopped, the real fight starts.

Deathstroke puts on his mask and faces off against three A.R.G.U.S. agents. One agent hit him in the face with his gun, but his mask protected him. He counters with a punch of his one. He grabs one agent's head and slams it against his knee. He grabs the other agent's arm, flips him to the ground, and then punches him hard in the face, knocking him out.

Huntress fires her crossbow at two agents. One arrow hit an agent in the shoulder. The other arrow hit the other agent in the thigh. She hits one in the face with her crossbow and knocks out the other with a side kick to the face. The other agent gets up and tries to use his gun, but Huntress ducks under the swing before knocking him out with a high kick to the face.

"Impressive," complimented Deathstroke.

Huntress winks at Deathstroke.

Katana slices the guns of four agents coming at her. She spins, slides, and jumps as she gives two agent non-lethal cuts on the upper-body. She kicks one agent down before stabbing an agent behind her in the leg without even turning around. She then kicks him in the face to knock him into unconsciousness.

Constantine finds himself surrounded by five agents.

"Now, mates. Let's not fight. Next round's on me, I promise," offered Constantine.

It didn't work, though, as the agents charged towards him.

"Clypeus non visus, protegas me," cited Constantine quickly.

The agents suddenly run into an invisible barrier, knocking themselves down.

"Vultusque attolle est inimicus," cited Constantine.

All five agents were levitated into the air. The crashed face-first into the ceiling, getting knocked out. Constantine then lets them down gently, keeping his promise of making sure no one was killed.

Black Siren was trying to restrain herself, though it was proving to be difficult. She stabs an agent close to the chest with her throwing star before elbowing him in the face. She then throws the projectile at a running agent's foot, causing him to fall. She grabs his head and slams it to the floor for good measure. One agent tried grabbing her from behind, but she avoids him gracefully and knocks him down with a high kick the neck. She "puts him to sleep" with a kick to the face.

Captain Cold nonchalantly shoots at three A.R.G.U.S. agents, knocking them down and freezing them slightly, making sure they only suffer stage one hypothermia.

"Cool," quipped Black Siren.

"Cold is my game, Siren," said Captain Cold.

Killer Frost was fighting Lyla hand-to-hand. She blocks every punch and kick the director throws at her. Lyla tried a high kick, but Crystal grabs her ankle before her foot hit her face. Crystal twists and flips Lyla to the ground. Crystal taunts Lyla to get back up, so she did.

"Should we help her?" asked Katana.

"No, let's see how this plays out," said Captain Cold.

Lyla continues striking as fast as she can. Crystal ducks, dodges, and blocks every incoming punch and kick. She then dishes out her own punches and kicks. She knees Lyla in the stomach, punches her in the neck, kicks her in the leg, and then knocks her down with a graceful roundhouse kick.

"She learned it all from me," said Black Siren.

"I admit, Lance. You're a good teacher," said Huntress.

Lyla tries to stand up again, only to get grabbed by the neck and dragged towards the wall. Crystal forms a shard of ice and holds it closely to Lyla's eye. The A.R.G.U.S. director shakes with fear as she struggles to get out of the metahuman's grip.

"If I was the monster you think I am, you would be losing an eye right now," said Crystal.

Crystal throws the shard to the floor, shattering it. Black Siren was sort of disappointed. She wanted to see Crystal use it.

"Now, let's talk, Lyla, mother to mother," said Crystal. "You're a good woman. You're a good wife. You have a son who loves you very much. Unless you want John Diggle Jr. to grow up without a mom, then you'd better stay out of my way."

Crystal knocks out Lyla with a swift punch across the face.

Bart started giggling as he accidentally dropped his bottle. Crystal picks him up and started rocking him up and down, trying to calm him down, to no avail. He kept on giggling as he flailed his arms.

"Awww, I think Flash Jr. enjoyed the fight," said Black Siren.

"We better go," said Crystal.

"I suppose you have a backup base," assumed Black Siren.

"You know me, Laurel. I like to plan ahead," said Crystal.

* * *

Meanwhile, in The Thinker's secret lab, Marlize was checking on A.R.G.U.S. systems, which she hacked into, to see if they were successful in capturing Crystal Frost and her Suicide Squad. According to The Thinker's equations, they failed.

"So much for that idea," said Marlize sarcastically.

"I expected it as much," said Thinker.

"If you knew A.R.G.U.S. was going to fail, why did you even bother to send them against Frost?" asked Marlize.

"Because I know the exact location of the base where she's most likely to relocate her little suicide squad," said Thinker. "I took the liberty of inserting a bug in her secret base. That way, we can monitor her every action."

"They'll be going after John Henry Irons next, you know that," said Marlize. "If Irons finds out who he's working for, he'll stop providing us the metal we need to complete the device."

"Everything will proceed as planned," said Thinker. "Trust me, my dear. I have already won this game. It's just the matter of making sure where I place my pawns."

"This is your life on the line, Clifford," said Marlize worriedly. "We can't afford any more delays."

"Worry not, dear," said Clifford, holding his wife's hand. "Our victory is assured."

Marlize can only smile, even if she's still worried about the current state of their plans. She promised Clifford that she would stand by him until the end and she was not going to break that promise, especially when it means she might lose him forever.

 **Well, looks like the squad will be leaving Gotham. I know this chapter is shorter compared to the others, but I hope there was something to like here. Leave a review and let me know. I would appreciate it very much.**


	6. Confession

**I know it's been a white. I've been busy with other stories. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Special thanks to Aragorn II Elessar, Steve993, SwaggyB, godspeed 251, and lupo95gxd for the recent reviews.**

Crystal Frost and her "Suicide Squad" arrived at their new base in a farmhouse miles outside of Central City. To lessen suspicion, they traveled there separately. Crystal rode a mini-van. Slade and Helena took the long way in their Lamborghini. Laurel rode with Leonard on his motorcycle. Constantine and Katana "borrowed" a cab.

Crystal arrived first. Leonard and Laurel arrived twenty minutes afterwards. Slade and Helena showed up half an hour later. Constantine and Katana arrived one hour with a damaged cab. There were about half a dozen dents, bullet holes, a smoking engine, and an almost flat tire. The swordswoman and the magician exit the vehicle to see the confused, appalled faces on their teammates.

"Mr. Constantine asked to stop for a drink. He irritated a gang of bikers and I'm sure you can see the result of our scuffle," explained Katana, gesturing to the damaged cab.

"Yeah, well, in my defense, they threw the fists first. I was just talking," said Constantine.

"The wrong words can lead to conflict, John," said Crystal. "Keep that in mind."

"Hey, I'm a man not afraid to speak his mind," said John. "For instance, I think Mr. Wilson could use a shave."

"I think I prefer he keeps the beard," said Helena.

"So, Ms. Frost, how'd you get your hands on this dainty little place?" asked Leonard.

"It's one of my six homes in the country," said Crystal.

"Six homes, huh?" replied Laurel. "Good thing Bart is a speedster. Otherwise, he'd be complaining when he grows up."

"We better get inside before some bystanders see us," said Crystal. "These fields aren't exactly abandoned."

The seven teammates enter the farmhouse with their belongings from their previous base in Gotham. As soon as everyone was inside, Leonard slams the door and locks it, capturing everyone's attention.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get down to business," said the ex-thief.

"Something wrong, Mr. Snart?" asked Crystal.

"Yes, there is," said Leonard. "You may be the Mistress of Deception, but people who've seen you for who you are cannot be fooled. People like me."

"And what are you implying?" asked Crystal.

"That you're not completely honest with us," said Leonard. "You asked us to help you put DeVoe in the ground, yet every one of us here feels that you're leaving something out."

"I thought I made it clear that I cannot disseminate that information for the good of the mission," said Crystal.

Leonard takes out his Cold Gun and aims it at Crystal. Slade draws his blade and Helena readies her crossbow.

"Let's make it clear, Frosty. We're not doing you any more favors unless you tell us why we're here," said Leonard.

"And make it quick," said Slade.

"You really wanna do this in front of my boy?" asked Crystal, covering Bart's eyes.

"He saw us kick A.R.G.U.S. butt back in Gotham. I think he can handle this," said Laurel.

"Are you against me, Laurel?" asked Crystal.

"No, I just want to see a good fight," said Laurel.

"What's it gonna be, Frost?" asked Leonard. "Do you want us to spoil the baby even more, or are you gonna come clean about your true intentions?"

"I'd hate to ruin this lovely house of yours, Caity," said Helena.

"Uh, I think I'll wait outside," said Constantine

Slade quickly takes out his gun and shoots at the wall next to Constantine, preventing him from leaving.

"No one's leaving," growled Slade. "Snow, I told my son once that trust begins with honesty. While life may not be that simple, I still stand by that saying."

Crystal puts down Bart on his bed as she thinks about coming clean about her secrets. She needed the squad to help her defeat The Thinker, but she couldn't keep them in line if she can't earn their trust. After feeding Bart a bottle of milk, she faces her team and opens her mouth to say what's on her mind.

"You're right," said Crystal. "I have an ulterior plan besides recruiting all of you for this mission."

"Just spit it out and I'll lower the gun," said Leonard.

"I needed all of you for specific reasons," admitted Crystal.

"Care to elaborate?" asked Laurel.

"For you and Ms. Yamashiro, it's simple. She's not tied emotionally to anyone. You have no qualms about doing what's necessary, especially if you consider it fun," said Crystal.

"Well, a loose cannon can be healthy sometimes," said Laurel.

"Mr. Wilson's purpose in this missions is to... get through to his son," said Crystal.

"What about my son?" asked Slade, pointing his blade at Crystal.

"Joe's here in America," said Crystal. "The resources that the Jackals possess, DeVoe wants it. In exchange for his services, DeVoe agreed to help him find you."

"No," muttered Slade, unable to believe this even if it sounded serious.

"I asked Helena to join us to keep an eye on Slade and make sure his emotions don't jeopardize the mission," continued Crystal.

"What about me?" asked Leonard, still keeping his finger on the trigger of his Cold Gun.

"DeVoe's contact in Central City is a crime lord named Amunet Black. She knows me only as Crystal Frost, and she hates. She doesn't owe me anything. She does, however, owe you and I need that favor," said Crystal.

"And me?" asked Constantine.

"I'll tell you when the time comes," said Crystal. "Rest assured, your services would be sufficient payment for your debt to me."

"Well, I can work with that," said Constantine.

"So, you're just using us to get rid of some obstacles," accused Slade. "I should've known better to think you've changed."

"I have changed, Slade," said Crystal.

"So why still play with us like we're pawns?" questioned Leonard.

"Because I'm desperate, you know that," said Crystal. "DeVoe doesn't care who dies as long as he gets The Flash out of the Speed Force. I have enough reason to be hellbent on stopping him, but if all of you can't work with that, there's the door."

Crystal picks up Bart and walks upstairs to her room, leaving the rest of the squad to think about her confession.

"Unbelievable," commented Helena.

"Now, now, Bertinelli. Let's not throw a fit," said Laurel, pretending to sound cute.

"Leave it to you to side with her no matter what," retorted Helena.

"Calm now, everyone," pleaded Tatsu.

"Oh, so are you gonna preach to us?" questioned Helena.

"I do not like this as much as you do," said Tatsu. "But I believe her when she says that she needs us."

"Then you're a fool, Ms. Yamashiro," said Slade. "That woman is an enigma with a chaotic mind. I can't be a part of her twisted games. Not again."

"Then get in line, Terminator," said Leonard. "I'll be seeing you all."

"You are just going to abandon us?" asked Tatsu.

"We're not friends, Ninja," said Leonard. "I came here to collect the money that was promised to me, but now I see that all this trouble isn't worth $1,000,000."

"I think I'm gonna go out and get another drink," said Constantine. "If any of you wanna join, then join."

Constantine walks out the door. When Slade and Helena heard the sound of their Lamborghini start up, they went outside to see that the magician has stolen their ride. Slade checks his pockets and realizes that the keys aren't with him.

"That son of a..." cursed Helena.

"I think we could all use a drink," interrupted Laurel.

 **I'm sorry it has to stop here. You may want to read the AUTHOR'S NOTE.**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Dear everyone,**

 **I'm sorry to tell you all this, but I'm cancelling my "Unforgivable" series, which means "Unrestrained" will be discontinued. Recent events have made me realize that I can't juggle too many stories no matter how much time I have on my hands. I guess I just lost interest in finishing the series. It was too ambitious for me, I admit. I should've just stopped with "Unforgivable" and forget about setting up a Justice League story. Plus, I have other stories that I'm more interested in writing.**

 **In case you're gonna beg me to continue, just don't. I wish I could, but I've lost interest.**

 **It's been fun, though. I just want to move on to other projects. A reboot, perhaps. A story like Unforgivable, only based on the new seasons (Flash S4, Arrow S6, Supergirl S3, and Legends of Tomorrow S3).**

 **If you have any questions on how this story was gonna go down, just PM me.**

 **'Til next time.**

 **\- CarVie16**


End file.
